fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Paper Mario: The Ancient Book
' Paper Mario: The Ancient Book' (known as Paper Mario: Book of Spells in Japan) is the upcoming sixth installment for the Paper Mario series and is going to be released for the Nintendo Switch, being in development by Shooting Star Studios and Intelligent Systems. The story of course starts with Mario, who heads off to collect the Mystic Gems in order to prevent an evil being from taking possession of the Ancient Book. Then after knowing Princess Peach has been kidnapped by the Lunaters, he also embarks in a mission to save her. This game also brings back Intermissions between chapters, where you can assume the role of Bowser, Peach and also Luigi with their own stories connected with the main story. Plot Prologue: The Town of the Moon For a more detailed Prologue, check this page. Mailtoad arrives at the Mario Bros. House, delivering Mario and Luigi a letter from Peach. Luigi reads the letter for Mario: “Dear Mario I have been invited to Moonside Central, the city of progress, to be part of a presentation for a brand new invention and a big step to the future of technology. I would like it if you came here and be part of it as well... with me! It's a pretty distant place though, so the best way to come is via airplane. I'll be waiting for you! (Yes, you must come) ~ Peach” After hearing this, Mario inmediately leaves home to get to the airport. Luigi, upset about him apparently not being invited, goes to write in his diary. After arriving at Moonside Airport, Mario goes to the main plaza of Moonside Central, where he watches the new presentation of the newest invention created by Smar T., a famous professor and inventor. Peach, along with a Tanoomba traveler, are Smar T.'s helpers in his presentation, showing 3 new, innovative artifacts called “SWITCHs”. Smar T. explains their functions and two of them are given to both Peach and the Tanoomba afterwards. Then, all of a sudden a big “half moon” symbol appears in front of the crowd and the presentation, turning into a “full moon” symbol while mysterious entities rise from it. A wizard named Merlunar and his helpers, The Mooncrashers, soon ruin the show, scaring the citizens and trapping Peach, Smar T. and the Tanoomba inside of flipping barriers, threatening to hurt them if information about “The Ancient Book” and how to obtain the “gems” is not given to him. Mario confronts him and Merlunar tries to defeat him. The remaining SWITCH, Droppy, gives Mario his help by telling him the fighting basics. After Mario defeats him, Merlunar trips and pretends to be hurt while the Mooncrashers help him get up again. While doing so, Merlunar performs a surprise attack on Mario, blasting a magic spell towards the plumber, who faints afterwards. Merlunar and his helpers flee using their moon portal, releasing Smar T. and the Tanoomba, but taking Peach with them as “a useful tool”. Before being completely sucked in the portal and worried about Mario's state, she begs everyone to somehow help Mario recover. *black screen* “......Master Mario..... Master Mario are you okay?” “.....M-Mario please...w-wake up!” Mario slowly starts opening his eyes, only to find himself resting in an Inn, surrounded by Toadsworth, Toadbert and Toadette. Mario jumps all of a sudden, feeling much better, and scaring the hell out of the Toads, especially Toadsworth. The old Toad reminders Mario about what happened earlier and begs Mario to rescue the princess, and also informs him that the professor Smar T. wishes to see him after he fully recovers. On his way to Smar T.'s laboratory, the Tanoomba traveler appears again and thanks Mario for helping him and the professor, and that he's pleased to meet him. Introducing himself as McTail, he guides Mario to Smar T.'s lab. After arriving, Mario, McTail and Smar T. talk about Peach's rescue. Smar T. says he actually knows information about the Ancient Book the baddies mentioned earlier, and reveals the name of their race is the Lunaters. He explains that the Ancient Book is a book full of magic spells that gives unthinkable power to the one that posseses it, and that it has sealed by the Shamans in order to prevent evil hands from taking it. The Shamans created nine Mystic Gems to seal the temple in which the book lies, and then scattered the gems so no one could unseal it again. Smar T. suggests Mario, as a hero of pure heart, should collect the Mystic Gems before the Lunaters do, and prevent them from opening the Mystic Temple. With the help of the gem's power, he'd be able to rescue his princess. Mario accepts, and McTail joins him. After this, Smar T. gives Droppy to Mario, and guides them to the Mystic Temple with Droppy's ability to take interdimensional photos. Smar T. reveals the Orb of Sight, which was given to him by his father, and to his father, grandfathers and other family relatives by ancestors. With it, the location of the first Mystic Gem is revealed to be at the beautiful Everbloom Prairie. Mario and McTail head out to the Everbloom Prairie using a Warp Pipe in the Moonside Sewers. Chapter 1: Of Flowers and Hammers Upon arriving to Everbloom Prairie, the first thing Mario and McTail notice is a Toad lady being robbed by two Hammer Bros. Mario fights them and returns the lady her purse. The lady introduces herself as Toddly, the daughter of the mayor of Everbloom Village. McTail asks for her help to reach her father to know if he has any information about the Mystic Gems. Guiding them to Everbloom Village, Toddly introduces the heroes to her father, Mayor Todd. He tells Mario that the Hammer Bro. vandals did steal a mysterious gem from the village during one of their assaults. They built a huge tower near the village, and have been causing crimes ever since. He tells Mario that one of them grew to an enormous size, and has been the main cause of the Hammer Bros. domination over their village. The village's policemen always tried to catch the criminals but failed with every attempt. When Mario proposes to help them, the mayor goes crazy with happiness, and leaves the house to call all the habitants to inform them that Mario will defeat the Bro. criminals. and their leader, Big Bash Bro.. One of the polices, Austin, tries to ask Mario to go with him, but gets to nervous in the end and runs away. Mario exits the valley and continues the paths of Everbloom Prairie. Soon, he finds a big wall that blocks their way to the Tower of Mallet. Two guarding Goombas notice Mario and McTail, and start a fight. After defeating them, a pipe appears. Mario enters the pipe to be warped to the background scenery, in which he hits the switch that opens the wall's door. Upon entering, Mario and McTail are surprised to see that they went into a fortress. After exploring the fortress and defeating various Goomba enemies, Mario soon finds an old rival of his, Goomboss, the king of the Goombas. Mario defeats him, and Goomboss flees along with his army. A graffited switch is revealed on the background wall. Mario uses Droppy's ability to get into the virtual dimension and hit a real switch in it, and after hitting it, a secret exit is opened in the real world. After Mario exits the fortress in order to go for the Tower of Mallet, a Koopa calls Mario and reaches him, introducing himself as Koopington. He says that after he heard what Mayor Todd said, about defeating the vandals, he thought about it for a while and decided that he would like to join Mario. McTail asks how's that, but Koopington just says he has his reasons. Mario accepts his request though, and they head off to the tower. After getting past several enemies and obstacles , solving puzzles with Koopington's help and having a mysterious encounter with Bowser's son, Bowser Jr., they finally reach Big Bash Bro.'s lair. They defeat him, and then he transforms back into a regular Hammer Bro. while one of the gems exits his body. Embarrassed, he runs away but is caught by Austin the policeman. Able to finally arrest the main culprit, he thanks Mario for his bravery and for encouraging him to follow. Big Bash Bro. is arrested, and Mario & co. obtain the Diamond Gem. Somewhere else, Peach is abducted by the Lunaters. Merlunar and the Mooncrashers lead her to Count Darkow's throne room, and Merlunar informs Count Darkow that the same plumber that tried to defeat him at Moonside Central got the first Mystic Gem. Bugged by this plumber's apparent purpose of getting the gems before he does, he sends the Mooncrashers to hunt for him. Peach remains silent but worried about Mario, and Count Darkow tells her that she will have to follow everything they do or either the consequences will be worse. He then sends her to her room and locks her inside. Peach's SWITCH, Sariel, hops out and proposes Peach to send Mario an e-mail and inform him about everything she heard. Peach sends Mario the e-mail by using Sariel. The scene changes to Bowser's Castle. Bowser is informed by Kammy Koopa that Mario is searching for Mystic Gems and that Peach was kidnapped at Moonside Central. Bowser is now motivated to search for those gems and save (kidnap) Peach. Kammy Koopa and Bowser head for Moonside Central. During another scene transition, Luigi is seen bored at home having a discussion with himself of whether he should help his brother or not. He decides to leave home in order to reach for his brother. He heads off to Moonside Central as well. Back in Everbloom Village, everyone celebrates Big Bash Bro.'s defeat, and they thank Mario and co. for their bravery. Austin nervously thanks Mario, and tells him that he always tried to become a successful policeman to make his son, August, proud of him as a father. He later promises to get rid of his nervousness. Koopington bids farewell, saying that he really enjoyed going with them and that it was a fun twist on his life. Just before Mario leaves the village, however, Koopington reaches them again and says he changed his mind, and asks if he can join them on their journey. Mario accepts, and they head back to the Mystic Temple to reveal the location of the next Mystic Gem. Mario and co. enter the Mystic Temple's realm again, and now that the Diamond Gem is collected, the Orb of Sight reveals their next destination: Maple Woodroad. Our heroes then decide to go to Smar T.'s lab and ask for some advice about this location. Smar T. takes a quick look at one of his books and then informs Mario that currently the only way to get there from Moonside Central is by riding on a Wiggler. He tells them that they can use a Wiggler by renting one at Mayzee's farm located just outside the city. Before arriving at the farm, Mario receives an e-mail in Droppy. "Dear Mario, I just wanted to let you know that i'm okay. However, I am not sure where exactly am I, but I heard the leader of those evildoers say something about sending people to hunt you down. Mario, please, be careful! They're not only searching for the gems, but also for you! Don't let them get the Mystic Gems! I will be informing you from now on! I got to go for now! '' Yours truly, Peach." After arriving at the farm, Mario and co. are surprised to see that the farm is a mess. When they further explore it, they find a desperate Mayzee who at first yells at them but then begins crying. Koopington asks her what's wrong, and she reveals that all of the Wigglers went mad all of a sudden and escaped the farm, not before causing a little havoc in it. Mayzee asks for their help, and Mario gladly accepts. After exploring the surroundings for a while, they find one of the Wigglers, but it attacks them, starting a battle. After defeating it and bringing it back to the farm, the Wiggler finally calms down and reveals that the reason they went mad was because some strange sorcerer hypnotized them. Believing this to be Merlunar, McTail suggests Mario go back to Moonside Central. As soon as they arrive, they find the rest of the Wigglers rampaging in the city. Mayzee shows an old flute of hers, and tells Mario that she often uses it to play calm songs for the Wigglers. After Mario is given the '''Wiggler Flute', he uses it to calm the Wigglers and bring them back to the farm one by one. In gratitude, Mayzee lets Mario ride one of her Wigglers, and they finally depart. Chapter 2: The Tree of Falling Leaves When they arrive at Maple Woodroad and explore it a bit, they find a small town. However, the town is being attacked by a group of Pale Piranhas sent by Merlunar. Merlunar himself confronts Mario and co., but is defeated and flees through his moon portal. After getting rid of the Pale Piranhas and saving a couple's garden from being devoured, the couple introduce themselves as Wigory and Gabrielle. McTail asks them if they know anything about the Mystic Gem that hides in the forest. Both Flutters say they know nothing about it, but Wigory tells Mario that one of the townsfolk knew many secrets about the forest, but that he disappeared days ago. Mario decides to keep exploring the forest in hopes of finding a clue on where the gem could be. Wigory ponders for a moment and all of a sudden decides that he wants to join Mario. A worried Gabrielle tells him not to, but Wigory says that he wants to go and help Mario and show her that he can do much more than just stay at home and water the plants. Gabrielle finally lets him go with Mario, tells him to be careful and that she loves him no matter what. Mario and co. start to explore the rest of Maple Woodroad, defeating many enemies in the way. Suddenly, they reach a dead end due to a bunch of tree debris. With Droppy's ability, Mario and co. avoid the debris, but Droppy also notices that someone is there. A confused Tree Spirit appears and asks how did they get there. Droppy then explains his ability to him, and the spirit introduces himself as Orange. Orange tells them that he is hiding from a creepy stalker in the alternate dimension, and that he's afraid of going back. Mario then silently offers to help him and they all decide to go back to the real world. An old, waiting Whittle appears and starts scolding Mario and co. for some weird reason, scaring Orange who hides in a nearby bush. They calm the Whittle a bit and he introduces himself as Whittony, saying that he wants to talk to Orange, explaining that he got lost because Orange wouldn't listen to him. "W-what? It wasn't my fault!?" said Orange in the distance. Whittony and Orange then have a somewhat unnecessary argument, and Wigory interrupts them and asks what is going on. Orange explains that he was trying to escape from Whittony as he wanted information about how to get to the Great Tree of Maple and he, as a guardian of the forest, wanted to prevent people from going there as it is currently very dangerous. Whittony calms down even more after hearing this, and apologizes for insisting so much. Orange is then asked why the tree is dangerous if it used to be home of many people and a place of tourism, and he says that the guardians of the tree evacuated the people when they noticed that many were in there only to search for the hidden treasure and that the guardians started to attack people. McTail asks if this treasure is, by chance, some kind of gem. Whittony confirms that there is indeed some kind of treasure gem in the tree, but that nobody really knows what it is exactly, as it is mostly a rumor. Mario and co. explain that they must go and search for it before the Lunaters find out a way to get there, and Orange, although very concerned about it, guides them to the tree. After discovering the tree's entrance, Orange tells them that guiding them there was everything he could do, and that he didn't know any way to enter. After analyzing the tree a bit, Wigory notices a strange bent on the entrance, and with his garden scissors cuts it, revealing the entrance. Orange becomes embarrassed for not knowing that, and proceeds to guide them inside the tree. Whittony tells them that he is very tired, and that he will wait for them in the entrance. Upon entering, Mario and co. find various friendly Starbulbers living in small tents in the entrance area. A female Starbulber salutes them and explains that they've been hiding this whole time because they didn't want to leave the tree, and that she's surprised they found a way in. Orange asks if there's anyone else in the tree besides them and the guardians, and she tells them that they're very limited in their movement inside the tree as there are many dangerous creatures inside the tree. She then lets them proceed through a warp pipe, and Mario and co. explore the Wooden Undergrounds, solving puzzles, defeating Flamebulbers, many other enemies, and various guardians. After reaching the deepest part of the tree, they notice a big area with various ancient paintings in the walls. The painting seems to be some kind of prophecy, starting with what seems to be Shamans handing over a treasure to a giant guardian, and ending with one in which one day adventurers would need the tree's treasure and a tree spirit would help them achieve it. Realizing that it is exactly what is going on, Orange is enlightened by the light flowers in the area, and is used as a key to open a secret entrance. Upon entering it, Mario and co. meet a big guardian, the one seen in the paintings, and it becomes enraged. Not letting the heroes explain themselves, the guardian, known as the Wood Knight, attacks them, and a battle starts. The Wood Knight is defeated by our heroes, and it asks is they are the adventurers of the prophecy. Orange tells him that they are indeed, and that they require the treasure before the evildoers searching for it arrive from the moon. The Wood Knight understands, and proceeds to give them the treasure, which fortunately is actually the Zircon Gem. At the Lunatic Empire, Count Darkow is informed that Mario has taken the Zircon Gem. Darkow becomes angry and scolds Merlunar, who seems to be indifferent about it. Merlunar tells him to calm down, and suggests he sends more troops to search for the other gems all around the lands. Count Darkow agrees with him and proceeds to call more Lunaters to send them to Earth. Meanwhile, Peach seems to be waiting worriedly for Sariel, who went outside to gather information. After waiting for a while longer, she decides to go outside and look for her. Peach avoids being seen by the Lunaters, hiding behind hall pillars. When she enters one of the rooms, she notices a Lunater and immediately hides. She notices that the Lunater trying to unlock an artifact: it is Sariel, who is pretending to be inanimate. Peach takes an object from a table and throws it at the Lunater's direction to distract it. The Lunater leaves Sariel on the table, and looks for the object, and both Peach and Sariel escape. Back at the room, Sariel informs Peach about Count Darkow sending even more troops to search for the Mystic Gems and Mario, and Peach sends Mario an e-mail regarding this afterwards. Bowser and Kammy Koopa can be seen arriving at Moonside Central. He is searching for Mario, but all he does is scare people away. A loyal Goomba meets him and tells him that he heard Mario was somewhere in Everbloom Prairie. Bowser calls his Koopa Clown Car and travels through a sidescrolling sky level. Upon arriving at Everbloom Prairie, Bowser once again scares everyone, and a cornered Austin accidentally reveals that Mario already got what he wanted and left. Bowser becomes angry and starts a tantrum while an embarrassed Kammy Koopa tries to calm him down. Luigi arrives at Moonside Central searching for his brother, but he is nowhere to be seen. Smar T. notices Luigi and thinks he is Mario with a new look, saying he looks better in red. The offended Luigi tells him that he is Mario's brother and that he is looking for him. Smar T. tells him that Mario went to Everbloom Prairie, and how he can get there. Luigi thanks him and continues his way. After pondering for a while, however... "...Err, wait! Didn't I already send Mario to a forest or something? Woops, my bad, hehe." says the forgetful Toad. Back in Maple Woodroad's town, everyone is happy to see that Whittony is safe and sound and finally home. He and Wigory both thank Mario, and the latter decides that he wants to keep going in the adventure with them. The party gladly accept Wigory as a member, and Gabrielle, although still kinda worried about him, gives him a 'good luck' kiss, and tells him she will be waiting for his return. Orange and the rest of the townsfolk bid farewell to our heroes, and they go back to the Mystic Temple to reveal the next gem's location. Chapter 3: A Blossoming Tale Chapter 4: Frightful Apparitions Chapter 5: The Sea of Perdition Chapter 6: A Solemn Theater Ceremony Chapter 7: Welcome to the Beauteous Aeropolis Chapter 8: Avenue of Sand and Ruins Chapter 9: Shining, Icy Days Chapter 10-1: A Moonlit Venture Chapter 10-2: The Lunatic Empire Gameplay The gameplay of the game is different from Super Paper Mario and Paper Mario: Sticker Star, as its gameplay is similar to the first two games in the Paper Mario series. The game includes a free overworld and a similar Battle System. It also includes new partners with different abilities and personalities, as well as characters and objects in the overworld to interact with. Now the main focus in the game is to search for the nine Mystic Gems in order to avoid an evil entity and its troops from trying to obtain them to get the Ancient Book's magic and take over the Mushrrom World. To do so Mario needs to defeat different Bosses in 10 different chapters (A thing that also changes since past Paper Mario games had 8 chapters). The Jump, Hammer and the Action Commands of course return, with the Stylish Moves and the theater-like feeling in the battles from Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door. The game has background scenery as well as intermissions in which you can control Peach, Bowser and Luigi. In the first Intermission the player can control Peach, who is held captive in the Lunatic Empire. Then it is followed by a Bowser intermission, in which Bowser visits the places Mario has been in the previous chapter and several missions include a side-scrolling level in the style of Super Mario Bros.. The Bowser intermission is then followed by a Luigi intermission, which is a new addition to the Paper Mario intermission system from the first two installments. In Luigi's intermissions, he visits the same place Mario visited before in that chapter, and he usually has to solve puzzles in these intermissions. A new element in the gameplay is the Virtual Swap which is done with the help of Droppy, Mario's little robotic companion. Droppy can teleport Mario inside of Virtual Dimension, which depends on the place they are and the place the dimension swap is done. In the virtual dimension there is a slight difference from the reality of the place, for example, in the real dimension it may lack a bridge but in the virtual dimension there's a bridge, then after passing through it Mario can exit the virtual dimension. Another thing that could happen is that in the virtual dimension there may be a switch, and by pressing the switch it alters the reality outside of the virtual dimension and causes an event to occur in the real world. Battle System Battles will always take place in a theater stage with a background, scenery, and an audience. Apart from the traditional turn-based combat, many things can happen during the battle since the characters interact with the scenery, for example: The background may fall damaging all the characters on-stage, the audience helps Mario gain Star Power and throw items at the stage, an enemy can go to the back-stage and throw a bucket (damages and sometimes causes Dizzy on the character) or a bunch of worms (does nothing) and lastly, some Bosses can use the audience for their advantage. Attacking While fighting in a battle, Mario and his partner can attack with extra power using the Action Command. *'Countdown': Tilt and hold , then release when the red light flashes. *'Tricky Timing': Press right before landing on an opponent. *'Aiming': Aligning a cursor in the center of the targeting reticule *'Button Mania': Holding on to or repeatedly tapping a button or input an entire sequence. *'Shaking Frenzy': Shaking the Joy-Con until the red light flashes'.' Guarding The player can perform a guard by pressing or right when Mario's opponent is about to hit him. If the player guards, the damage Mario takes from an opponent's hit reduces. The player must time it right to do this, though. *Guard: To perform a Guard move, the player must press so Mario can dodge his enemy's attack, reducing the damage he takes by 1 and avoiding any negative status effect. The player will have a 1/2 second to guard. *Superguard: To perform a Superguard move, the player must press so Mario can dodge his enemy's attacks, but not only dodge them but also counter-attack, negating the attack completely and sometimes damaging the attacker. The player will only have a 1/4 second to superguard, making it more difficult to time than a regular guard. Leveling Up Star Points When Mario and his partners win a battle, he earns Star Points. Everytime Mario's Star Point Level reachs 100, he'll choose whether to upgrade his Heart Points (HP), Flower Points (FP) or Badge Points (BP). Choosing Heart Points or Flower Points will increase his HP or FP by 5, while choosing Badge Points will increase his BP by 3. Levelling up stops when Mario reachs level 99, and the Star Point Value decreases everytime Mario levels up. Power Moons There are several Power Moons throughout the game. When collecting these, Mario can give 3 Power Moons to Merlon and Merlon will level up Mario's party, increasing their HP and teaching them new moves. When Mario gets the Red Orb and gives it to Merlon, he'll replace his Purple Orb with it and will level up Mario's party for a second time (by giving him 3 Power Moons too) and will teach them ultra-rank moves. Audience Like in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door ''there are audiences in the battles, and they determine how much Star Power (SP) Mario recovers in the battle. The audience consists in various friends and foes sitting and cheering when attacking. If using the Stylish move in battle, Mario will recover more SP. Some Bosses use the audience to recover their HP or even attack Mario and co. Some spectators in the audience may throw helpful or hurtful items at Mario or his partner, and some may incapacitate the rest of the audience, making SP recover more difficult. Main Characters Partners Items Overworld Items Regular Items Recovery Items ''For a list of recovery items see: Paper Mario: The Ancient Book/Recipes Attacking Items Badges Badges are objects that Mario and his partners need throughout the game. They are found in various locations such as the Badge Store in Moonside Central or from Bownty by purchasing them with Coins, traded for Star Pieces by Merlow, won in Koopington's Turtley Casino or in other locations where they are found on platforms, ? Blocks, background scenery, etc. There are also some badges as prices in the Pit of 100 Trials. When leveling up, Mario can gain Badge Points (BP) which allow him to use badges he has already found. Some of the badges add new Jump or Hammer moves to Mario's commands during battle as well as other new abilities. Badges can also affect Mario and his partners in the overworld. After the battle certain badges can increase the amount of points defeated enemies leave. Enemies might also carry badges in battle, which only Bando can steal right away, and there's a likeliness that they might leave them when they're defeated. If multiple copies of the same jump or hammer badge are worn at the same time, the FP requirements will increase, but so will the attack power. Mystic Gems Enemies Check all the enemy list here: Paper Mario: The Ancient Book/Tattle Log Locations Other *Moonside Central (Main Hub) *Moonside Sewers *Mystic Temple Chapter 1 *Everbloom Prairie *Everbloom Village *Goomba Fortress *Tower of Mallet Chapter 2 *Maple Woodroad *Wooden Undergrounds Chapter 3 *Blossom Fields *Merrycherry Town *Merrycherry Peaks Chapter 4 *Phantomerb *Twisted Treeline *Somber Mansion Chapter 5 *Verdozo Beach *Isle Verdozo *Rockster Caverns *Rockster Sea Chapter 6 *Neon Station *Neon Capitale *Neon Theatre *Dupli's Manor Chapter 7 *Windvast Meadows *Apricopolis *Quetzalcastle Chapter 8 *Tumbleweed Gritsland *Tumbleweed Town *Rumblemore Ruins *Pharaoh Depths Chapter 9 *Whiterock Frontier *Mt. Frostmist *Crystal Sanctuary Chapter 10-1 *Moonlight Kingdom *Layla's Castle Chapter 10-2 *Lunatic Empire Bosses Grey background signifies it is a chapter boss. Tower of 100 Trials Main Page: Paper Mario: The Ancient Book/Tower of 100 Trials Similarly to the Pit of 100 Trials in Paper Mario: The Thousand-Year Door and Super Paper Mario, the Tower of 100 Trials is an optional challenge for the player. Before or after completing the game, the player can go to the Tower of 100 Trials which is some sort of strange dungeon tower area that consists of 100 floors. Floors from 51 to 99 have especially strong enemies. In the last level which is the 100th floor, there is Dark Magus, the protector of the treasure of the tower, which is the badge Return Postage. The Tower of 100 Trials can only be accesed by using Droppy and entering the Virtual Dimension, as the entrance has been scrapped from reality. Soundtrack Main Page:'' Paper Mario: The Ancient Book/Soundtrack'' Gallery For this subject's image gallery, see: Paper Mario: The Ancient Book/Gallery Mario_PMTAB.png|Mario DroppyNew_PMTAB.png|Droppy McTailNew_PMTAB.png|McTail MerlonNew_PMTAB.png|Merlon Big_Bash_Bro_PMTAB.png|Big Bash Bro. Category:Fan Games Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:Role-Playing Games Category:Home Console Games Category:Single Player Games Category:DohIMissed's Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Paper Mario Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:2018 Category:2019 Category:Handheld Games Category:Mario Games